Barry and Ace
Barry Belmont and Ace Bell Barry Belmont *(Hybrid of human and mamodo) 'Appearance' *Black strait hair like Brago with pale pink skin with no markings. He wears a black T-shirt with white sleves. Black jeans and shoes. 'Personality' Strict pushy but kind at the same time. He shows more kindness from Sherry than Brago. 'Info' *Son of Brago and Sherry. Barry is the heir of the Belmont family fortune and clan. His parents moved to japan to get away from Sherry's family, but comes back in the summer most of the time to visit Sherry's best friend Koko. Barry tapped into his mamodo blood at age 4 and since then been put under stressful training by Brago to unleash most of his spells. It is unknown of how he met Ace but the two take the battle serious and won't allow anyone to win the power. 'Nature of Power Training' *Barry trains under Brago mainly where there is a strong magnetic field. 'Abilities:' *Reis (Attack) a small ball of gravity from his hand; his most rudimentary attack *Gravirei (Immobilize) Creates a gravitational field that smashes the opponents' body to the ground. This is used to prevent opponents from counterattacking. *Gigano Reis (Super Attack) Barry's shoots a large ball of gravity from his hand. Powered-up version of Reis. *Ion Gravirei (Immobilize/Super Attack) Devastatingly destructive beam of gravity that can pulverize large areas. Barry can control this attack with his arm, and often uses it to drive a circle around himself. *Dioga Gravidon (Ultimate Attack) A powerful attack that looks like a gigantic reis with multicolor beams swirling around it. *Baber Gravidon (Ultimate Attack) A massive Gravirei that is strong enough to slice through stone *Rior Reis (Super Attack) Fires green shots of energy from both hands; he can attack a mamodo and his bookkeeper at once with this spell. *Bidomu Gravirei (Super Attack/Immobilized) Stronger version of Ion Gravirei *Oruga Reis (Super Attack) One giant spiraling force of gravity. *Diborudo Jii Gravidon (Ultimate Attack) Once giant ball of gravity with multiple balls of gravity within it that disorient space within it. (Manga) *Nyuuborutsu Ma Gravirei (Ultimate Attack) A small sphere of gravity within a outer sphere like gravitational force. The outer force of gravity pulls everything in as the inner sphere crushes whose ever in it. (Manga) *Zangu Mareis (Attack) Gravity force suround Barry's hand when its open, and Barry's swipes his hand across causing the Gravitational force cut through any object. *Borutsu Gravirei (Immobilize/Assist) Pulls anyone into the ball of Gravity like Nyuuborutsu Ma Gravirei, but Barry can jump into the spell to attack. (Manga) *Amu Guranaguru (Attack) Gravity force surrounds Barry's fist giving him a more devestating punch with the Gravitational force. (Manga) *Berudo Gravirei (Defense/Attack) Gravititational force formed from Barry's open hand and his swipe his hand a field of gravity appeared that can attack and Defend. (Manga) *Amu Gurabingaru (Attack) Stronger version of Amu Guranaguru except it works on both of Barry's hands. (Manga) *Digou Guraviruk (Enhancement) Barry's body is surrounded by a gravitational force that increase his natural abilities several times. (Manga) *Kueaborutsu Gravirei''' (Defense) A square force of Gravity pressed down that acts as a shield to block any attacks. (Manga) Ace Bell '''Age *6 'Appearance' *White hair with purple tips. His eye color is purple tips with white specks and markings strait down from his eyes. He wears a white sweat shirt with purple pants and shoes. 'Personality' *Kind but strict. 'Info' *Son of Zeno and Leila and grandson of King Bell. His uncle is King Zatch, Aunt is Tia, and cousin is Zio. Zio and Ace were best friends since child hood. and even though he live out side the palace, since his dad and uncle are brothers and sons of the previous king before Zatch he was allowed to stay at the palace. He left home to help Zio in the battle and found himself teamed up with a Hybrid name Barry. 'Nature of Power Training' *Ace trains under Dufort's supervision,' since he has answer-talk ability and was Zeno's human parter', either during a thunderstorm or when there's a moon out, especially a full moon when Ace's power is at its fullest. Not during a New moon however. Mostly helps when there is a thunderstorm during night hours. 'Power' *Lightning/Moon *can summon a lightning shape rod with a moon shape crest for all of his spells Other Info 'Spellbook Color' *Whitish Purple (Glowed white) 'Spells:' #'Miker:' (Attack) Laser made out of Lightning fired from Ace's rod that isn't very accurate #'Mirashield:' (Defense) Moon shape shield that bounce attacks back with an electric charge appeared from Ace's Rod #'Oru Miker:' (Attack) A cloud fires from Ace's rod that fires Miker from the cloud and fallows the enemy until it cancels out #'Mikerdor': (Assist) An energy ball fires from Ace's rod and who ever it hits becomes an easy target to all attack spells #'Mikerga:' (Super Attack) Stronger more accurate version of Miker fired from Ace's rod. #'Or Mikerga:' (Super Attack) The moon shape crest fires off Ace's rod and spins rapidly like a boomerang and increase in size with electricity surounding it that returns back to Ace's rod at normal size. #'Ganzu Mikerdor': (Super Attack) Multiple Mikerdor fired from Ace's rods with the same effect as Mikerdor #'Miberna Ra Mikerdor: '(Assist/Attack/Restrict) The crest of Ace's rod deattach and 26 Moon shape crest appears around the enemy. What they can do depends on the next three spells, and which ones Ace calls by a letter of the alphabet until the spell is canceled #'Fire' (Attack) Can only be activated when Miberna Ra Mikerdor is Active. Mikerga fires from any of the moon shape crest Ace calls that hits the enemy #'Connect' (Restrict) Can only be activated when Miberna Ra Mikerdor is Active. Electricity shot through Any of the crest and act as wires that can entangle the enemy. #'Teleport' (Assist) Can only be activated when Miberna Ra Mikerdor is Active. The moon shape crest can teleport around the area dodging attacks, or telleport the enemy that is entangled by 'Connect', or anyone touching the crest. #'Mizaruk:' (Assist) Purple lightning shots down and hit Ace. Ace's natural speed and strength is increased 10 times for 30 seconds. no other spells can be launch while Mizaruk is in effect #'Mizaron:' (Assist) Energy ball that weakens the effects of spells on contact. #'Teomiker:' (Super Attack) 3 times stronger than Miker and more destructive than Mikerga #'Oruga La Mikerga:' (Super Attack) Ace fires Mikerga into the sky and multiple Miker and Mikergas fired from the sky at the enemy. Basically a stronger version of Oru Miker #'Migazaker:' (Restrict) An energy ball fires from Ace's rod that paralize who ever it hits #'Dioga Ra Mikerga:' (Ultimate Attack) Moon shape crest appeared on the ground bellow the enemy and a giant Mikerga fired from it. #'Ganreizu Miker: '(Super Attack) Ace's rod glows and multiple cannons appeared that can fired multiple Mikers #'Reedo Or Mikerga:' (Super Attack) The crest fires from Ace's rod with electricity connecting it to the rod as it spin and grows this time the electricity around it becomes blade like. Basicially a yo-yo version of Or Mikerga #'Jigadirasu Urumikerga:' (Ultimate Attack) A thunder goddess fires from Ace's rod like Zeno's but fires a giant Mikerga at the enemy. #'Miberna Shin Mikerdor: '(Shin Level Attack/Assist/Restrict) 130 moons appeared that can only work with Fire and Telleport as each Moon fires a powerful version of the Mikerga fired from Jigadirasu Urumikerga. #'Shin Ra Mikerga: '(Shin Level AttackThe top of Ace's Rod disappears and instead of appearing as an image underground it appears in the sky and fires a more powerful version of Dioga Ra Mikerga. (Since they never shown Zeno's shin level spell, I had to improvise for Ace's)